His Love
by QueenBaka101
Summary: 5 ways how the salamander shows his love for Lucy. Nalu Fluff.
1. Chapter 1 Writer's Block

**Hey there, everyone. :)**

 **First story and I'm pretty nervous.**

 **This just hit me and I hope you like it.**

 **Please review or PM us some advice because we're total beginners. :3**

 **Over and out, I (Btw if you didn't realize, two of us share this account. She's K and I'm I)**

* * *

Finally together.

Natsu and Lucy were finally dating.

Well it turns out that Natsu, for once, wasn't such a dense idiot. He finally got the balls to ask her out. It happened all in a blur but she knows that she made the right choice by saying yes to him. I mean, she has been waiting for him for ages.

Euphoric would be the best way to describe the way she felt. She couldn't stop smiling thinking about this whole episode. But there was one thing,a tiny thing, that bothered her. He hadn't told her that he loved her after they got together. The phrase 'I love you' had never left his mouth since that day. She really wanted Natsu to say those three words again. Of course, being who she was, she tried to drop hints and thought of various ways of making him tell her 'I love you'. She even said that she loved him, a lot of times, but he would just brush it off and grin with his adorable smile and she would just melt.

Turns out asking Erza and Levy for advice about this situation, wasn't the best idea. The almighty Titania was just a sputtering mess when it came to love stories. And Levy gave her the most weirdest ideas that she was sure it wouldn't work. But I guess that's what you get for having crazy friends. Lisanna looked like she knew something but when Lucy asked her she just giggled, saying 'That,s Natsu for you.'

So what did she do, you ask? She slept on it. Every night she went home to sleep with the confidence that the next day he would tell her that he loved her once again. Sometimes this would be in the warm embrace of her lover. One day it hit her. He does tell her that he loves her. Everyday. She merely never noticed. She smiled, jubilant at her epiphany.

For she didn't need him to say it. She could feel and see it in him, every single day.

* * *

A few months back, Lucy sat in her room, groaning.

The pen just wouldn't move closer to the paper to produce words, no matter how hard she willed it to.

Her chocolate brown eyes lost the sparkle that usually could be seen when she decides to write a new chapter for her secret 'not so secret' novel.

She sighed 'I guess my novel's never going to finish now. Levy's gonna kill me for this.'

She put her face down on the desk, grumbling at herself.

Precisely then, the window pushed open and the one and only Salamander and his exceed jumped into the house.

Happy went straight to the kitchen, smelling some fish. He shivered at the thought of an angry Lucy but went ahead with eating the fish

Natsu was going to raid her fridge too but noticed the blonde moping on the desk. He saw all the papers scattered around and realized what was going on. WRITER'S BLOCK. But being a good boyfriend, he had a plan. A plan to break her writer's block.

So he put on his obnoxious façade again and pulled her from her chair. And the result of doing that was a hard Lucy kick on his face.  
Lucy yelled, 'What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was busy writing.'

'Well I was bored at the guild and I kinda missed you' Natsu said adorably, scratching his head.

Normally Lucy would probably 'aww' at the sight, but right now she was already depressed and therefore she was fuming with annoyance.

'Hey Luce, let's go out on a date'

Lucy replied ,cheeks slightly dusted with pink, 'Huh? Where did that come from?'

Natsu didn't wait to answer and whisked her out of the window, running off with her.

Contrary to what Lucy thought, that day turned out to be the best day ever. He took her shopping, to her favourite restaurant and even to the library so that she could read while he lazed around.

Lucy was confused as to why her boyfriend was doing all of this but nevertheless enjoyed the whole day.

At the end of the date, when the sun was going to set, Natsu said, 'I have a surprise for you so close your eyes.'

And she did.

'Promise me you won't open them till I say so.'

'I promise.' Lucy said, chuckling to herself. 'Don't let me trip.'

Her legs began to ache soon as she reluctantly let him lead her, wanting to know where they were going.

'Okay look now.' he said, excitedly.

She didn't know what she was expecting but this was something else. The sun had began to set over the ocean and the sky had lit up into various shades of orange, pink and red. It was a marvelous sight and one that she wouldn't forget soon.

Just when she thought that it couldn't get any better, Natsu cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss, one so passionate and fiery that nothing else could compare.

Still holding her, smirking, he told her, 'Now you've got something to write about.'

'So wait. This was all for that?', Lucy curiously asked. 'Real smooth, mister.'

'Yeah well you were stressing about what to write so might as well give you some practical experience' he shrugged, looking the other way. And if you looked closely, enough you could see the pink on his cheeks.

That was when Lucy could feel it. His love. He didn't have to say it.

She hugged him tight and whispered,' I love you too, idiot.'

'Whatever weirdo.'


	2. Chapter 2 Anguish

**Hey guys :)**

 **It's I here. Can't believe I'm updating this quick.**

 ** _Thank you so much for your reviews, views, favs and follows. Omg :3_**

 **Okay so here's the second chapter of 'His Love.' :)**

 **Keep reviewing, thanks.**

 **Over and out, I.**

* * *

 ***During the Phantom Lord Arc***

The second time Lucy felt his love was on a day stained with sorrow. The clouds darkened and sky cried along with her. She sat in a secluded corner, in a place far away from the guild. Her safe haven where no one else could find her. The scent of wet mud entered her nose as she wept all alone. The wind howled like it could sense and feel her grief. Her face bared a pained expression, with tears rolling down ever so gently. She sat there shivering, hugging her legs to her chest, her stomach swirling with all the emotions of guilt and helplessness.

Events of the past few days recurred in her head. She was the cause for all that was happening to the guild. She hurt them. Memories hazy, she could still remember the blood dripping off of Jet, Droy and her best friend, Levy. Voices saying 'It's alright' came through but were quickly obscured by morose faces of her guild members. Oh, how could she have thought she'd be free forever from the clutches of that man. She shut her eyes tight, hugging her legs closer silently hoping to escape from this woeful state of affairs.

She wanted to be rid of it all. The guilt ripped her inside out with downhearted emotions swirling around. The time she spent with them although reckless had ecstasy laced with it. She had felt free, free of all attachments. It was something that she'd never felt in the past seventeen years of her life. She wished to stay in this place, this sanctuary and lose herself to the sea of black that threatened to consume her entire being.

But then again she had to thank Natsu and Happy for bringing her to the guild. It had become the place where she could be herself and no one would judge her at all. Had they decided to leave her alone at the Hargeon port on that day, she wouldn't have experienced all of these amazing days. Nonetheless it still didn't change the fact that she had hurt them. If only she would've complied to her father. Jude was never a man of mercy and will never be. She knew this and yet for her own selfish needs she ran away from that hell house. Her supposed act of bravery had cost Lucy her friends and the trust she had built with them.

Had she just kept her mouth shut then none of this would've happened. Levy wouldn't have gotten hurt. She buried her face in her hands.

Hiding.

That was what she was doing. Hiding from everyone at the guild. Hiding from other people. Hiding from the pain. Hiding from what people would if they saw her. This was her sanctuary and she believed that no one would find her here. How could she face them after what she had done? She was unworthy.

Tears dripped on to her hands. Her eyes widened as her hand shot up to her face, wiping the tears that fell. When had she started crying? Her shoulders shook as the tears continued to fall.

"Stop it, Lucy." She whispered, telling herself. It was raining harder now, the sound of the drops falling on the leaves of the trees all around her. "Stop being so weak."

Yet the tears wouldn't stop falling. She believed that since she was the newbie at the guild no one would care too much and yet she felt as if her very soul was being torn apart and burnt. Her mother would've never let her run away, if she were in this world. She and Jude would've been the best parents, if Layla were alive. Lucy choked back a sob, even though the rain poured around her and effectively drowned any sound. She hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in it, wallowing in the ocean of her guilt.

"Weridos don't cry like that, especially in the freezing rain"

She whipped her head up all too suddenly and her chocolate brown eyes clashed with his beautiful onyx eyes. Shocked, she whispered his name," Natsu?"

He answered back with silence. Scrunching up his face, he examined her closely. The silence threw her emotions around in a frenzy. How was she supposed to react now? She didn't want him to see her like this, vulnerable and helpless as a little fawn. Deep down inside she wanted him to say it was all over but she knew that wouldn't happen. Lucy wished he couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating. It was the eyes wasn't it? It's always the eyes that jarred her. She froze under his intense gaze wanting to look away and hide.

In one swift motion, she collided with his chest. Her eyes widened as his arms encircled her body. Butterflies ran rampant in her stomach. Natsu asked, "Why'd you run away like that? We thought Phantom Lord got you. We were worried sick. The whole guild was scared we lost you. What were you thinking, hiding like this?" At this Lucy had to choke back a sob and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer. When she calmed down, he released her. "I suppose lying won't be useful" said Lucy, voice raspy with all the crying she had done. He grinned at her. "So tell me what's wrong."

Lucy nodded. "First promise me one thing. You won't leave if I tell you?"

Natsu chuckled and said, "You betcha. That's what partners are for right?"

It only took that one small affirmation from him for her to relieve her burdens. He made her heart light.

So she told him everything that night. She told all about her life at the mansion and how it'd sucked for her, all under the rain, barely protected from it. But it was enough for her.

They might not have been dating then but right now looking back at it she could tell that he was showing her his love.

* * *

 ***The present***

"How'd you even find me back then? That was like a top secret location." Lucy asked.

Natsu tapped his nose, smirked and said, "I've got the best in town, baby."


	3. Chapter 3 Scarves

**Hey guys!**

 **Back again with a new chapter :)**

 **I hope I haven't kept you waiting for long. I've been busy with all my exams and stuff and K is busy too which is why she hasn't written yet.**

 **I believe she will be posting in around 2 weeks so check that out when it's uploaded**

 **And again thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. :)**

 **Over and out, I.**

* * *

"Hey Luce, let's go on this mission. It looks really really fun." Said Natsu pointing at a mission.

"Aye Sir"

Lucy, sitting at the bar replied, "I guess I am low on cash right now and I need to pay the rent. She shivered thinking of her landlord.

Natsu, fist pumped and said "Yosh! Mira we'll be taking this one." He handed the mission flyer to Mira.

Lucy got up from her stool at the bar. "I'll meet you at the train station at 11 tomorrow morning," she said before leaving the guild.

Natsu froze. Did she just say train station?

Next morning, the trio set off on the journey. To Natsu's dismay, of course, they had to take the train. The pink haired wizard was quickly shoved into train before a word of complaint could come out of his mouth.

Natsu groaned as he rode the death trap. He turned green and looked like he could puke any moment now. The nausea hit him in waves. Lucy felt bad for him as she him sprawled out on the seat trying to get a hold of himself. Happy was fast asleep beside him. His breath was ragged and desperate.

"I guess there's nothing else I can do" Lucy got up from her seat and sat down next to him. She gestured for him to lay his head on her lap. Natsu looked at her and he fell straight into her lap.

"You feeling better now?" Lucy asked tenderly, as she comfortingly stroked his back. He would've answered back if it weren't for him trying so hard not to throw up on her.

As he laid on her lap, her sweet scent wafted into his nose as it calmed his stomach. He inhaled it deeply. His mind was fuzzy as the beautiful aroma surrounded him. He simply wanted more of it, a stronger version of it. With his sharpened dragon senses, the smell seemed extra fragrant. The smell consisted of strawberries and something else that he couldn't quite identify, but it was nice— _really_ nice. There were no signs of the clutches of nausea on him. All he could think about was that soothing and tranquil scent.

He was sent back to reality when he felt soft flesh against his own. Lucy's hand had wandered up to his hair and she was gently massaging his scalp, but he wasn't complaining. That felt way too _good._ Natsu was in a nebulously woozy state, drunk off the perfume that was floating in the air. His head tilted back a little.

Eventually, he opened his eyes half way, just to see what had happened when Lucy lifted her hand from his face. Lazily, he gazed at her attractive complexion only to see that her cheeks were flaming red and her eyes strayed away from him. Natsu didn't really know why, so he prompted to find out. He sat up and leaned in closer to her, finding, to his surprise, that the magnificent smell grew stronger. With half-lidded eyes, he knew a revelation was coming on.

Lucy was his cure.

He should've known. Every single mission where they've had to travel by train, Lucy would calm his nausea even without Troia. And this time he was going to give her something back.

"Lucy..." he said.

"Hmm?"

He lifted his hand to her face. "You smell nice."

Lucy blushed and brushed it off saying that he wasn't thinking straight because of his motion sickness.

Finally, the train stopped. Natsu's face screamed relief, as he hurriedly got off of the train.

"Yosh! Lucy. Happy. Let's get on with the mission quickly," he said.

"Aye Sir! Lucy hurry up" said Happy, flying close to Natsu.

"Hai Hai" Lucy answered. She trudged behind, thinking about how much he was moaning about dying in the train and his behaviour had completely switched. Little did she know that she was the reason for this.

They finished the mission pretty quickly as it was a simple one. They just had to procure an item from a wealthy landlord. Pretty simple considering the amount of mess Natsu made on fighting against the landlord's men. Half of the reward money was taken back to pay for the damage done. And boy was Lucy pissed.

"You idiots, there goes my rent money. Couldn't you have just stuck to the plan?" she screamed at them.

Natsu and Happy whined. "But Lucy isn't it good that we finished the mission fast. We still have 50,000 jewels left," said Happy.

"Hmph there's nothing we can do about it now. Next time you won't be attacking till I say so. Got it?"

"Aye Sir!" they said in unison.

So they headed back home and this time on the train right, he fell right into her lap even before she could say something. The whole ride was peaceful and all Natsu could think of what he was about to do when he got back home. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Natsu sped off back to his house leaving Lucy and Happy in his dust.

"What was that about? Do you know Happy?" inquired Lucy. Happy just shook his head.

"Alright let's go home," said Lucy walking towards her house. "I'll cook some fish for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was currently inside a dusty and antiquated shop that looked like it hadn't been dusted in a very long time.

"I just can't thank you enough for doing this Shisui. I know she's going to love this. I can't believe I just thought of this now when I should've done it months ago," Natsu said to an elderly woman.

"Oh no problem dearie. It's been awhile since I've gotten to work on replicating such a well-made article of clothing. Although your scarf is made of dragon scales, I tried my best in making this one look like it. And I added a nice touch to it," she smiled as she reached beneath the counter and pulled out a box.

"Here it is. I wrapped it up in a nice box too. I thought it was a nice touch seeing how it's a gift for your girlfriend."

Natsu looked away, slighting blushing. He thanked Shisui again and left the place. Now to set up the right moment.

* * *

By the next day, Natsu had already told Happy about his plan and all he said was "You lliiiiike her."

So before Lucy could head to the guild, Natsu had already swung in through the window.

"Natsu! How many times must I tell you not to enter through the window. There is a door you know," Lucy exclaimed.

He shrugged and excitedly shoved the box into her hands. "Open it."

And she did.

She gasped. It was a beautiful scarf, one like Natsu's but with a tinge of light pink. It had her name engraved on the edge in gold.

"Oh my god Natsu. This is beautiful. But why?" she quizzically asked.

"Well, you always help me out with my motion sickness and stuff so I kinda wanted to repay you for that. Thank you Luce," Natsu said, bashfully scratching his head.

"Natsu..." Lucy hugged him and thanked him for the exquisite scarf.

"This is the best gift ever," she said, smiling at him.

"Well that's what partners are for, right?"

And that's the _third_ time she felt his love.


	4. Chapter 4 Dance

**Hey guys. Its I back again.**

 **We just hit a 1500 views guys! Thanks for all the support and love.**

 **And K posted her story. Its called 'Symphonia'. Please check that out too. I promise you'll like it.**

 **Keeping reading and reviewing.**

 **The next chapter will be the last one of this fic.**

 **Over and out, I.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia. The guild was peaceful and everyone was going about their own work. Lucy and Levy chit-chatted at the guild bar. Mira listened in on their conversation whilst serving Erza some strawberry cake. Make note, it was a five layered strawberry cake. Cana joined the girls at the bar with a barrel of beer right next to her. Happy was flying around with a fish in his mouth. Wendy and Carla were busy talking to Romeo. Team Raijinshū stood near the request board, trying to find a good request for them to do.

Levy, in mid-conversation, asks," Lu-chan, where are Natsu and Gray? I didn't see them come in today."

"Why would I know where Natsu is?" replies Lucy nonchalantly. Mira smirked at how Lucy only considered answering only about Natsu.

"Why wouldn't you know? You guys are oh-so-close anyways."

Lucy blushed and was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by another thud. Followed by shouts and a stream of curses. You guessed it. Natsu and Gray had gotten into another brawl.

"I'm so gonna win this one."

"Oh yeah? FLAME BRAIN"

"ICE PRINCESS"

"SQUINTY EYES"

"DROOPY EYES"

Lucy face palmed. "Well, Levy now you know where they are."

"Haha, maybe I shouldn't have asked." Levy said, sweat dropping at the commotion they were making.

The fight continued with them going all over the guild. And soon the two idiots began throwing things at each other. Bottles, barrels and what not. Erza was happily eating her cake and hadn't noticed the two. Before she could take another bite, Natsu had flung a chair at Gray, who dodged it. The chair had landed spot on her cake and been smothered by the chair's impact. Well, you can imagine what happened next. "Next time, I won't be so easy on you guys" said Titania, glowering at Natsu and Gray.

Kneeling down on the ground, the two boys with bruised faces, replied "Aye Sir!"

Just then Lucy strolled up to them. She sat down on the table next to the boys and began to complain about how she doesn't have money to pay rent this month.

"We haven't gone on a big paying mission in so long. How am I supposed to pay my rent now?"

Beaming, Erza showed Lucy a mission flyer. "I believe this solves your problem, Lucy."

Lucy took the flyer from Erza's hands and read it.

"Well it says that we guys are supposed to help arrange a huge carnival in the city of Novatia."

Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder, as he snatched the flyer from Lucy. Happy exclaimed, "2,000,000 jewels just for a carnival!"

Gray said, "Well, why not go ahead and do it. All of us need the cash anyways."

 ***Skip to arrival at Novatia***

The four mages with their exceed were escorted to the Town Hall. From the building a plump, short moustached man emerged. He walked up to them and a grin broke out on his face.

"You guys must be from Fairy Tail. We've been waiting for your arrival."

They smiled awkwardly as they were confused as to who he was. The man realized and said, "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Novatia's mayor, Julio Mckinney."

Erza smiled and introduced all of them.

Lucy stated, "I believe if we get on with job right now, it'd be easier for everyone."

"Yes and before you begin, I'd like to inform you that there will be a dance ball on the last day of the carnival so I wish for you guys to attend it as well," said Julio.

Erza and Lucy grinned at each other. And so the job began. The boys worked extremely hard as they had to do most of the heavy work. Finally everything for the carnival was set up. When they finished, the people of the town cheered for them and Julio reminded them about the ball. Erza had decided to go with Gray which meant Lucy had to go with Natsu. Happy had also found another exceed in the town that he could go with.

Lucy was extremely excited. She'd been to several balls at the Heartfilia mansion but they'd be nothing compared to the one that she was going to go to now. She was glowing with ecstasy. On the other hand, Natsu looked like he was gonna die. He knew how much Lucy was looking forward to this and he knew that Erza would kill him for upsetting her but there was one teeny tiny issue. Natsu had no idea how to dance. Obviously he didn't really care much about going to the ball and looking like a fool but seeing Lucy sad about not having someone to dance with was what killed him inside. He didn't know what to do.

 ***On the day of the ball***

"Lucy hurry up and get dressed. What are you even waiting for?" said Erza.

She walked into the room Lucy was sitting in, only to see a scowl on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Erza, soothingly.

Lucy replied, "I haven't seen Natsu all day. What if he doesn't show up?"

Erza clenched her fist and angrily said, "He's so gonna get it if he doesn't. So put a smile back on your face and get your dress on."

Lucy smiled and thought to herself, 'She's right. Nothing's going to happen if I just mope around. Natsu will come.'

Well, that's what Lucy thought but now she was at the ball all alone. She sat near the food table in her gorgeous pink dress with a scowl on her face. She'd asked Gray about Natsu but he just shrugged and said that he hadn't seen him all day too. Lucy sighed. She had been looking forward to this a lot and now it was ruined. At least her friends were having fun.

"The last dance of the night will begin in five minutes so get in position everyone," announced Julio in his booming voice.

Lucy was just going to get up and leave when the doors of the ball room flung open. Natsu walked right in with his handsome grin. He was dressed in a black suit with his signature scarf. He had a bouquet of roses in one hand and was looking around for Lucy. Lucy was dumbstruck. Natsu finally found where Lucy was, standing in a beautiful pink ball gown.

Natsu scratched his head and said, "Sorry I'm late?" He offered her the flowers which she gladly accepted. He extended a hand and said, "May I have this dance, milady?"

Lucy beamed and took his hand. She chastised him asking where he'd been. Natsu responded, "Well, I didn't know how to dance and I knew you were looking forward to this a lot. So I ran off to find help. Luckily I found a lady who taught me some basics for the dance and I've been practicing all day. I wanted this to be special to you, Luce."

"Natsu…" She hugged him tightly, his arms snaking around her waist. Erza, Gray and Happy saw this and were smirking off in the distance. They knew about this all along.

And so the dance began. Natsu and Lucy swayed slowly to the beat and at the end of the dance he kissed her softly.

And that was the fourth time she felt _his love._


	5. Chapter 5 Matching

**Hey guys!**

 **It's I here.**

 **OMG I can't believe its the last chapter already. I didn't think I'd get this far though. :3**

 **THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. Your views mean a lot and guess what, we hit 3000 views!**

 _ **Please go check out K's story "Symphonia"**_

 **Keep reading and reviewing.**

 **So until the next story, Over and Out, I.**

* * *

"Lisanna! Today's the big day ya know," said an over-excited and nervous Natsu.

Lisanna sighed as she sat beside Natsu at the guild bar. She said, "Yes Natsu, I do know. We've been planning this for like a month. You should try to calm down."

"I'm trying but this is the moment I've been waiting for. I've waited for 2 years now to propose to Lucy. I can't believe it's happening. Can I say it again please?" Natsu asked rubbing his head.

"Go ahead."

"Luce, will you marry me?" he asks Lisanna.

"Yes Natsu, I will."

Mira squealed with delight. "My OTP is finally gonna get married. Please let me plan the wedding?" she asked with wide eyes.

Natsu said, sweat dropping, "She hasn't even said yes yet."

Just at that moment Gray and Erza walked into the guild.

Gray shouted, "Yo Natsu! Everything's ready man. Let's hope you don't screw up, Flame Brain."

Erza agreed with Gray with a firm nod. "I hope you're ready to die if you make her cry," she said with a devilish aura around her.

Natsu gulped and said, "Aye Sir."

Lisanna looked around the guild. Everyone was in position and were waiting for Happy to come back. Just then he flew into the guild hall and announced that Lucy was making her way to the guild with Wendy.

Natsu began to sweat. The moment drew near and he was scared he would mess it up. Erza gave him a hard pat on his back and told him to calm down and get into position for the plan. Natsu was a bundle of nerves as he went to hide.

* * *

Lucy was having a pretty good day so far. Wendy had come home early and the two girls chatted along with the exceed, Charles. Lucy decided that it was about time to leave for the guild and was about to change when,

"Lucy why don't you wear something a little fancy for a change today?"

"Eh? Why though?"

"Just because," Wendy said, shrugging.

"Alright then…" Said Lucy.

So, she got dressed into a pretty pink flare dress and headed out with Wendy and Charles. Half the way, Wendy and Charles left saying that they had some work to do. Lucy was curious as to what the work was but nevertheless continued making her way to the guild. She reached there pretty quick and pushed open the doors. But inside the guild she saw something strange.

"Wait what? Where is everyone? There isn't anyone here." She turned to ask Wendy about it but realized that she's already gone. The lights were dimmed and it was pretty dark. She walked into the guild cautiously.

On one of the guild tables she saw a piece of paper. She went up to the table and looked at it. She smiled warmly. It was a picture of her and Natsu wearing matching clothes from the Celestial Spirit world. (Oracion Seis arc). Suddenly there was a spotlight shining on the next table. Lucy went over and saw another picture of her and Natsu wearing matching swimsuits. The spotlight light moved on to the next table and she found another picture. This continued until she had ten pictures of her and Natsu matching. She was pretty sure Reedus was the one who drew these and to have so much detail, Natsu must've described them to him. Lucy was eager to see what would happened next.

* * *

Natsu was crouching in his hiding spot. His palms were sweaty. The first step of the plan had been a success. Now for the next part he had to make his entrance. Just as Lucy picked up the last picture, Erza gave him the signal that it was his time to show up. So, he got ready to come out of his spot. He was wearing a tux without his scarf (surprisingly) and hell, was it making him sweat. He checked his cheat sheet for his little speech one last time and stood up. The spotlight shone on him and Lucy looked at him with a gasp.

Natsu put his hand his pocket to take something out. His eyes went wide when he couldn't find it. He began to shout.

"THE RING!? Oh my god, how could I forget it? I screwed up big time. I screwed up."

Gray facepalmed and Erza had a purple devilish aura around her. Mira was loving the drama. Natsu frantically paced around the guild with his hands on his head. He ruined one of the best moments by not bringing the goddamn ring. He didn't dare look at Lucy's face, scared about the tears that may fall out of her chocolate brown eyes. Now he'd messed it all up and now he'd die by Erza's and Mira's hands. Ah, he'd better say his last prayers now, is what he thought.

Just then Wendy slammed the door open. She tried to say something but it wasn't audible due to how tired she was from running. Looking at Wendy who was panting, Charles, who came along with her, proceeded to tell everyone why they had arrived in such a hurry.

"Well we found this on Natsu's bed when we went to get his scarf which he had unexpectedly left behind. Probably because of his over-the-board nervousness." Charles held a box with a pink diamond ring with a gold band in it.

Natsu sheepishly went over to Charles and took the box and his scarf from her. He turned to Lucy, bent down on one knee and said "Screw the whole speech. I know I've that I messed up this special moment already for you and I know you'd rather have a picture-perfect proposal than this but Luce, I'm an idiot. We've matched on so many occasions, intentionally or not intentionally. And I've loved matching with you. So, there's one more thing that I'd like us to match in."

"And what's that?" asked Lucy.

"Last names. Will you marry me Lucy?"

He looked at her expectantly as he held out the box with the beautiful ring inside.

"Yes, you idiot. This isn't the picture-perfect proposal but I couldn't imagine anything better than this," Lucy said, grinning at her boyfriend.

He slid the ring onto her slender finger. The whole guild burst into cheers and everyone was ecstatic.

Juvia screamed out, "LOVE RIVAL ISN'T LOVE RIVAL ANYMORE."

"YESS I get to plan the wedding," Mira squeals as her sister just shakes her head.

Cana stood on a table at the centre of the guild and shouted, "Everyone let's party! Bring out the booze."

And you can guess what happened next.


End file.
